When You Love Someone
by iloveromance
Summary: When Martin goes too far with his negative comments on Daphne's cooking, Niles arrives to pick up the pieces. But when Daphne tries to repay him, she finds that just saying thank you isn't enough. This story is written from a romantic scene that was omitted from my previous story; "A Sparkle of Romance"
1. Chapter 1

Frasier wiped his mouth with his napkin before pushing himself away from the table.

"Well Daphne, that was certainly-."  
"Horrible!" Martin interrupted.

"Dad, please! I was going to say that it was the most... interesting meal I've had in a long time."

Martin looked at his plate in disgust.

"Oh geez Fras, why don't you just tell her the truth? She's a terrible cook and I can't believe I'm still alive after eating this... whatever it is!"

"It's English stew with lamb!" Daphne yelled; aware that her voice had begun to quiver. The hot tears that had found their way to her eyes were now dangerously close to the surface.

"It's a secret recipe of me Grammy Moon's! She gave me the recipe so that I could make it after she died!"

"Yeah? Well, she should have taken it to her grave! Literally!"

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror. "Mr. Crane!"

"Dad, just... apologize and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened!"

"Fras, I'd like to forget it, but I have a feeling that my stomach will be reminding me of it sooner or later!"

Frasier turned to Daphne. "I'm sorry that Dad's being so insensitive."

"Me? What about you?" Martin yelled. "I don't see you helping yourself to another plate! In fact, you haven't even finished your first plate. Now I'm no psychiatrist, but I know awful when I taste it!"

Daphne scoffed. "Yeah, you were a detective! That's a very _noble_ profession!"

"Well, I may not have been the greatest homicide detective but if I came across this crap in a crime scene, I'd pronounce it DOA!"

The hurtful comments cut like a knife but she refused to let Martin see her cry.

"All right, that's enough!" Frasier yelled. "Now, let's all try to get along and forget that this ever happened!"

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." Martin quipped.

"ENOUGH!" Frasier yelled. "We are going to forget about this... incident and never speak of it again! Do you understand me?"

"Sure, Fras."

Martin picked up his cane and hobbled over to his chair. "Hey boy." He said when

Eddie jumped into his lap. "Let's see what's on TV. Maybe we can fall asleep and dream of having a decent meal for a change!"

Daphne turned away, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Dad, I thought we agreed to forget about this."  
unable to control her anger any longer, Daphne whirled around to face the men.

"How can you expect me to forget about it after all those horrible things you said? I'm sorry that I'm not a chef at one of your fancy restaurants, but I do my best to feed you! And you, Mr. Crane... You don't look like you've missed many meals!"

Martin's mouth fell open. "What the hell kind of thing is that to say to me? I'm not fat! I'm just-."

"It's from all those bloody beers!" Daphne snapped. "I've told you a million times, they're full of calories!"

"Well, I have to get my nourishment from somewhere, after eating the stuff you so boldly call-."

The insult stopped abruptly, causing Daphne and Frasier to follow Martin's gaze to the doorway, where the person Daphne cared about most was watching them with interest. The mere sight of him made her heart beat faster.

_Niles... _


	2. Chapter 2

"Niles..."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Just a debate." Martin replied. "Daphne seems to think that the stuff on the table can be classified as food."

When Daphne's tear-filled eyes met Niles' gaze, he gave her a sympathetic smile.

Frasier grabbed Martin's arm. "Come on Dad. I think we need to go."

"Go? Go where?" Martin protested, yanking his arm out of Frasier's grasp. "The game's about to start! Mariners vs. Yankees! I think they might go to the Series this year!"

"Who, the Mariners?"

Martin looked at Frasier, incredulous. "Are you kidding? I'm talking about the Yankees!"

"Wow, Dad is it football season already?" Niles asked.

"Oh geez... I'll never get to watch the game in peace with Niles asking all kind of questions. Let's go, Fras."

"What about my movie?" Daphne yelled.

"What movie?"

"Mr. Crane you promised you'd watch _The Bridges of Madison County _with me!"

"Oh geez, not again! I've seen that sappy romantic movie so many times, I get sick to my stomach just thinking about it! Oh wait, that was the dinner I just attempted to eat!"

Daphne winced at his cruel comment.

"But you promised!"

"Yeah? Well, now I'm takin' it back!" Martin yelled.

"We're leaving." Frasier said. "Niles do you want to come with us? I'm taking Dad out for a steak dinner and then we're going to go to McGinty's for some _father-son bonding_!"

"Um, no thank you Frasier. I just had a rather large meal myself. A colleague of mine invited me over to his house and made the most wonderful dinner. I'm afraid I overexerted myself when it comes to food, and I can't eat another bite."

"Very well." Frasier said. "Come on Dad. Goodbye, Niles... Daphne."

Niles waved absently. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane."

When Frasier and Martin had gone, Daphne blinked back tears and hurried to the table to clear the dishes.

Almost instantly, Niles followed her.

"Daphne..."

But she ignored him and moved to the kitchen where she began putting the dishes into the sink.

As she moved back and forth between the kitchen and the table she was only slightly aware of Niles helping her clear the table.

Suddenly she felt Niles' hand on her back and she turned to him. As soon as their eyes met, Daphne's trembling fingers went to her mouth and she began to sob.

"Oh Dr Crane!"

Slowly his arms encircled her and she cried on his shoulder, certain that she was ruining his beautiful suit.

But amazingly, he didn't seem to care about such things.

Instead he rubbed her back, using soft up and down motions while whispering words of comfort.

Reluctantly she let go and returned to the table, pausing as she picked up the casserole dish containing the large portion of her English stew. And once more she felt Niles' gentle presence behind her; his hand on her back.

"I-I guess I should just toss the rest of this since it's useless to keep the leftovers. Your father and brother are right; even Eddie wouldn't touch this."  
She'd barely turned to go back into the kitchen when she felt his hand in hers.

"Daphne..."

Embarrassed, she brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry to be cryin' like this, Dr. Crane. I should be used to your father's comments by now but I guess they're deserved. I said some horrible things to him, and-."

Niles took her in his arms and held her. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. Dad had no right to speak to you that way. He should apologize for the things he said."

"But-."

"Don't worry about whatever it was you said to him because he had it coming. And I'm going to make sure that he apologizes."

"Oh that's not necessary, Dr. Crane. I-."

"Of course it is. No one should ever speak to you cruelly, Daphne."

She smiled, unable to stop the tears from falling as she hugged him tighter. She felt so safe in his arms; like nothing could ever hurt her.

And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

She closed her eyes, sighing as she leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

For several minutes they held each other; neither of them saying a word. And when she laid her head against his chest, she was amazed at how natural it felt.

Reluctantly, she drew back and stared at the dishes. "Well, I'll just get these cleaned up and-."

"That's all right, Daphne."

She smiled at him. He really was the kindest man she'd ever known.

"Dr Crane, you really shouldn't go to all this trouble to help me. I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up the dishes meself."

He stared at her thoughtfully, his blue eyes shining.

"Actually, I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Well, considering that you have so much food left, I'd be honored to try some."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dr. Crane hated her food; maybe even more so than his father and brother. It was so unlike him to be so enthusiastic about her cooking.

But the mere thought warmed her heart.

"Dr. Crane, you really don't have to-."

"I want to."

She was unable to hide the smile on her face; nor contain her excitement. "All right. Well, I'll just go warm it up for you and fix you a plate. You just sit down and make yourself comfortable. Would you like some wine?"

"That sounds wonderful."

When she attempted to cross the room to the wine rack he rose from the table to stop her by laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me."

He headed for the wine rack, returning minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of white wine. However, one glimpse of the bottle caused Daphne to stop in her tracks.

"Oh..."

"Something wrong?"

"That wine..."

Niles looked at the label and then back to Daphne. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want red wine instead? Or champagne perhaps?"

"No, actually... That's your brother's favorite wine and he's bound to be upset when he sees it's been opened."

At her worried look, he smiled and removed the cork of the bottle. "Don't worry about what Frasier thinks. In all honesty, I don't really care right now."

The comment calmed her more than he could have ever imagined and she smiled warmly. "All right. I won't."

Minutes later, she returned from the kitchen with the stew; piping hot from the oven and sat it down in front of him. Still in disbelief, she watched as he helped himself and then made her a plate.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, thank you but I really don't think-."

"It's my pleasure." Niles said as he poured them a glass of wine.

"Dr Crane, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Daphne."

"I'm flattered that you want to taste me cookin, but I thought you said you'd already eaten when you came over."

To her surprise, he blushed deeply. "Um... Well, I had, but when I saw how upset you were over Dad's comments, I hated to see your hard work go to waste."

And when he began to eat her meal, she could tell that he wasn't enjoying it at all. Yet, he continued to devour it until his plate was empty.

He laid his fork on the table and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you, Daphne. That was..."

She stared at her own plate which she'd barely touched for looking at him and then rose from the table. "I'll just get these dishes put in the sink."

"I'll help you." He said almost instantly, helping her to carry the dishes into the kitchen. Ignoring her protests, he began to wash the dishes and then put away the leftovers.

"Now..." He said pouring her some more wine. "Why don't we watch that movie?"

The comment took her by surprise.

"Movie?"

"The one you asked Dad to watch with you. I'm appalled that he treated you so badly and then broke his promise."

Daphne sighed, remembering Martin's hurtful comments. "It's all right. I suppose I'm used to watching me romantic movies alone."

"Well, not tonight." Niles said firmly.

"What do you mean?"

With a trembling hand, he reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"You should never be alone, Daphne."


	4. Chapter 4

Once more his kind words had managed to find their way into her heart; bringing familiar warmth.

"That's very sweet of you to say but you don't have to spend your entire evening her. I'm sure you have other plans.

"Actually my only plan is to stay here with you."

She gasped in surprise; unable to speak as he took her hand and led her to the sofa.

"I'm not sure if I've seen this film before."

She sighed dreamily as she pushed PLAY on the DVD player. "Oh, it's wonderful and so romantic in a sad sort of way."

"Well, I'm looking foreword to it."

Amazingly she found his enthusiasm genuine.

They sat side by side on the sofa, watching the movie in silence and at one point she looked down, surprised to find that they had been holding hands.

It was wrong, being so intimate with the man who had long ago become her best friend, but somehow it felt so right.

When she looked at him with tear filled eyes, he reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said blotting her eyes. "I'm sorry for gettin' so emotional like this."

When he put his arm around her and drew her close, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're right, Daphne." Niles whispered after a particularly moving scene. This certainly is a romantic film."

Daphne couldn't believe her ears. Niles Crane, a man who adored things such as opera, wine and gourmet meals, was actually _enjoying _one of her romantic movies? It was like a dream come true.

When he began to smell her hair, she smiled, grateful that she had used lilac and sandalwood shampoo the night before.

He was such a wonderful man. There had to be a way to repay him for his kindness, but even if she found one, it wouldn't begin to be enough.

For if he hadn't come over and treated her so kindly, she'd most certainly have spent the night alone, crying herself to sleep.

Determined to find a way to thank him, she swallowed hard and gazed into his eyes.

"Dr. Crane, may I say something?"

He tore his gaze away from the film and his glance met hers. "Of course, Daphne."

For several seconds she found herself unable to speak, causing him to look at her with concern.

"Are you all right?"

She was pulled in by his beautiful sea blue eyes; on the verge of getting lost in them.

"Yes, I just..."

"Yes?"

Her face moved closer and closer to his and suddenly they were kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't a quick kiss, the way she'd intended; not by a long shot. As soon as her lips touched his, something sparked inside of her; a force so great that even she couldn't explain the passion she was feeling for this man.

It was as though feelings she didn't even realize that she'd been holding inside suddenly came rushing out at once. The kiss deepened to new depths as her mouth moved over his sighing at the gentle way he returned her affection.

The kiss was all she'd ever dreamed it would be and more.

After several more kisses; each more passionate than the first, she drew back in an attempt to catch her breath.

Leaning her forehead against his, she saw the unmistakable look in his eyes; the one that told her everything she needed to know, without the need for words.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

He ran his fingers through her hair, never taking his eyes away from her.

"Am I dreaming?"

Daphne smiled at Niles question and laced her fingers through his. "I don't think so. Unless we're having the same dream."

"I've been dreaming of kissing you for so long."

Before she could answer, he kissed her again; bringing back the feeling that still lingered on her lips.

"I can't believe this is happening." Niles said.

Daphne smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "You're me best friend, Dr. Crane. I didn't know it was possible to feel this way about anyone."

"I've longed for this moment since the first time I saw you. Daphne... I... I love you."

The beautiful words brought tears to her eyes; tears that he brushed away with his thumbs before kissing her again and again.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here tonight. I was so-."

But he silenced her with another kiss. "Shhh... Don't think about that. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"I love you too, Niles." She said as her voice began to tremble.

Their next kiss was interrupted by the front door unlocking; instantly startling them apart and they turned to find Frasier and Martin walking into the condo.

Barely taking a moment to put down his keys, Frasier walked over to Daphne and took her hand.

"Daphne, Dad has something he wants to say to you."

"Oh geez, can't I just say I'm sorry?" Martin groaned.

Frasier glared at his father. "No, Dad! Now do it exactly the way we practiced!"

"Come on Fras-."

"Do it, Dad!"

"Oh, all right! But you owe me for this!"

"Dad, please! It's the least you can do! And trust me; I'm doing you a huge favor here!"

"Fine, just let me get it over with!"

Daphne grinned at Niles and squeezed his hand.

With a deep sigh, Martin moved toward her and, with a quick glance at his eldest son began to speak.

"Daphne, I am truly sorry for criticizing your cooking." He said in a monotone voice as though he were reading from a cue card.

"And?" Frasier prompted, causing Martin to roll his eyes.

"And for getting you so upset and acting like I don't care about you because... I do."

"And?"

"Oh geez!"

"Come on, Dad! Finish it!"

"And for acting like a complete jackass. I was selfish, insincere and insensitive and as a grown man I should know better! There, can I have my beer now?"

"No..."

"Oh all right. "I hope you can forgive me because I want you to be happy."

Daphne smiled and rose from the sofa to hug him. "Thank you, Mr. Crane."

"You're welcome Daphne." He said awkwardly.

Martin glanced at Frasier who raised his eyebrows. "And..."

"Oh, come on! I apologized, didn't I?"

"You forgot one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Dad, say the last part or you won't be visiting Duke's for a long time."

"Since when do sons tell their father's what to do? You're not too big for me to-."

"Dad, please! I don't wish to hear these ridiculous ideas of yours right now! Just tell Daphne what we discussed okay?"

"All right. Daphne, I'm truly sorry and I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

Daphne kissed Martin's cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Crane but you don't have to go to all that trouble to make sure that I'm happy."

Frasier, Martin and Niles exchanged confused glances.

"Daphne, what do you mean?"

She looked at Frasier and kissed Niles' hand.

"Because Niles has already made me happier than I ever dreamed."

No longer caring what anyone thought, she wrapped her arms around Niles and kissed him deeply.

"I love you... Niles." She whispered before kissing him even deeper.

"And I love you, Daphne." He said in between kisses.

Frasier turned to Martin and smiled. "You know Dad? I could really go for a beer. What do you say we go to McGinty's?"

"McGinty's? But we just came from Duke's not two-."

Catching a glimpse of his son and the woman that Niles had loved from afar for so so long. Martin smiled.

"Yeah, a beer sounds good. Let's go Fras. Goodnight, Kids."

But Niles and Daphne didn't hear him. They were too busy falling in love with each other all over again.

**THE END  
**


End file.
